Ella
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Era ella, la única capaz de robar su corazón. Pero...¿Qué ocurre cuando por un malentendido ella se va dejando una declaración de la que no esperó a escuchar la respuesta? ¿Qué pasa si tú si la amas y no sabes si podrás volverla a ver? [1 de diciembre, calendario de adviento de dc-mk fansub ]


Bueno, esta historia fue creada para el calendario de adviento de dc-mk fansub, en el que me tocó el día uno, en el que había que hacer un relato con relación a un personaje a elección propia, yo elegí la relación con Aoko, de ahí el título y ya.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, yo solo los pongo en situaciones creadas por mí con a veces algunos Oc que sí me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Ella**_

Una mirada, un llanto, un beso, un abrazo…¿Cómo era posible que aquella niña consiguiera cualquier cosa con un solo gesto?

El pequeño no podía evitar el estar cerca de ella por alguna extraña razón que aún no llegaba a comprender. Siempre que la veía su corazón comenzaba ha acelerarse de sobremanera, y sus mejillas, siempre pálidas adquirían un leve tono rojizo.

Muchas veces creyó estar enfermo, pero jamás sus creencias fueron correctas.

Él era demasiado pequeño como para saber que era _aquello_ que lograba que pensara en la pequeña niña de ojos azules todos los días y noches, ya que incluso en sueños, aquella inocente mirada le perseguía.

Fue con el paso de los años cuando finalmente se pudo dar cuenta de que significaba aquella opresión en el pecho, realmente se había enamorado de ella, de la que desde que la conoció fue su mejor amiga, la única que realmente había podido cruzar todos y cada uno de los muros que él mismo había levantado a su alrededor, la niña que lograba ver detrás de aquella cara de póquer que fue enseñanza de su padre.

¿Qué hacer con aquel sentimiento? ¿Revelarlo y arriesgarse a perderla, o quizás simplemente ocultarlo? La segunda era sin duda la más adecuada, eran niños, a lo mejor en algún futuro podrían intentar algo, pero aún no era el momento.

Los años pasaron y veía como ella crecía convirtiéndose en una hermosa joven que a pesar del tiempo seguía teniendo aquel dulce rostro, conservando en él aquella hechizante mirada de ojos azules.

Acostumbraba a insultarla, gastarle bromas e incluso ganarse la admiración de otras muchas chicas con tal de hacer pasar desapercibidos aquellos sentimientos que aún se mantenían en su ser. Su doble vida no le permitía comenzar aquella relación que hacia años que anhelaba, parecía mentira que el caprichoso destino interpusiera en su camino a Kid, logrando que su declaración se retrasase.

Lo único bueno era que Aoko, a diferencia de todas odiaba a Kid. Cualquiera pensaría que eso no tendría nada positivo, pero el saber que ni el galán más famoso le había arrebatado el corazón a la muchacha le inducía tranquilidad.

Todo eso fue hasta que realmente descubrió que la joven decía sentir algo por Kid, lo peor fue que se lo dijo a él, a su verdadero yo.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Aoko? — cuestionó paralizado el chico — E-Es decir, es el enemigo de tu padre.

— Lo sé Kaito, pero eso no me importa — aseguró la chica sin mirarle en ningún momento a la cara — ¿Sabes? Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y pienso hacer que eso siga así.

— Pu-Pues mucha suerte, tienes mi bendición — recitó a espaldas de ella con la cabeza bajada.

— Lo sabía…— susurró ella suavemente siendo escuchada por él.

— ¿El qué? — interrogó el joven sin fuerzas.

— Que era una tontería guardar esperanzas sobre que algún día fuera haber entre nosotros algo más que amistad — aclaró volviéndose a ver al chico con algunas lágrimas en los ojos — Te he dicho que me gusta Kid, y tú no has dicho nada, esa era la prueba que necesitaba, siento haberte mentido — sonrió para después emprender rumbo a casa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — cuestionó en voz alta el mago.

Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta aún sonriendo, y señaló hacia la cartera del mago, que inmediatamente fue abierta encontrando en ella un pequeño papel.

 _Siempre te amé´´_

El ilusionista subió la cabeza ilusionado al ver aquellas palabras escritas con la letra de Aoko, pero se asustó al ver que ella ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido.

Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la residencia Nakamori para poder aclarar las cosas con la que seguramente ese día se convertiría en algo más que su amiga, pero al llegar a la casa vio como un camión de mudanzas se marchaba de allí.

Algo extrañado entró al jardín, encontrándose allí a un anciano que no había visto nunca.

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó curioso y a la defensiva.

— Soy el nuevo dueño de esta casa joven — articuló el hombre de blanco cabello cogiendo una bastón que estaba a su lado levantándose.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Pero y Aoko? — interrogó asustado.

— ¿Aoko? — repitió pensando — ¡Ah, sí! La hija de Nakamori, bueno pues acaba de irse en el último camión de la mudaza, al parecer quería intentar quedarse con un amigo, pero cuando llegó aquí estaba llorando y diciendo que se quería ir — recordó haciendo que el joven al fin entendiera el que había sido el propósito de la joven Nakamori.

Le había engañado con lo de Kid para saber si él sentía algo por ella, y él, al no reaccionar le dio la razón final para marchase de allí.

Se sentía estúpido, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Enserio creyó que su amada se enamoraría de su otro yo?

Intentó buscarla, siendo en vano, ya que de algún modo su rastro se había quedado borrado, la poca información que pudo conseguir fue que marcharon por una enfermedad de la abuela de la muchacha.

A partir de ahí comenzó a buscar pistas. Ya no robaba apenas, y todos los que lo conocieron en el pasado no reconocían al mago, dado que el aire jovial que lo envolvía había desaparecido.

Finalmente, después de seis largos meses encontró la ciudad donde la chica debía estar, dirigiéndose sin pausa hacia allí en el coche de Jii, que amablemente se ofreció a llevarle, ya que deseaba volver a ver al chico como siempre.

El pueblo era bastante pequeño, además de muy rural, y al parecer, todos se llevaban bien con todos.

Kaito, ilusionado, comenzó a buscar a la chica por el pequeño lugar, preguntando a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, siendo finalmente una anciana la que le dio la pista que buscaba.

— Aoko debe estar con Akeno en las orillas del lago — sonrió la vieja para después seguir su camino, y Kaito emprender el suyo.

¿Akeno? ¿Quién era? No podía evitar darle vueltas a ese nombre masculino que tan aturdido lo tenía.

Corrió en dirección al lago, viendo al fin a la chica a través de los árboles.

Sonrió de alegría acercándose más, queriendo llamarla, pero la figura junto a ella lo paró.

Un chico rubio de piel bronceada tenía a la chica tomada de la mano, además de estar ambos con sonrisas en el rostro.

Kaito se escondió para observar esa escena que lo estaba carcomiendo.

En un momento dado, vio como ese muchacho tomó el mentón de la joven y comenzó ha acercarse a su rostro.

Decidió no mirar más, y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Tanto lo amaba como para olvidarse tan rápidamente de él?

Fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el pequeño hostal donde Jii y él habían decidido alojarse para que él pudiera pasar tiempo con Aoko y convencer a Ginzo de dejar que la llevara a la ciudad…Había hecho el tonto.

Observó como al menos el viaje le había sido grato a Jii, ya que lo pudo ver hablando animadamente con una mujer de más o menos su misma edad, que al parecer se divertía con las bromas del mayordomo.

Sabiendo que esa noche debería quedarse allí a pesar de lo ocurrido se encaminó hacia su habitación, acostándose rápidamente en el futón, volviendo a recordar esa escena tan dolorosa, durmiendo con las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño rayo de luz lo despertó levemente, devolviéndolo a la cruda realidad, aquella en la que ya había perdido toda esperanza.

Se levantó, duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a buscar a Jii con su maleta en mano. Deseaba irse de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de encontrarse a Aoko. No quería volver a verla, y menos que estuviera con aquel maldito que se la había robado…No…Más bien, él la perdió al no decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero aún así, se sentía tan vacío y traicionado.

Al llegar al fin a la primera planta comprobó con pesar que sus deseos no se harían realidad, ya que frente a él, estaba la joven causante de su dolor. Intentó pasar a su lado como si nada, pero ella no parecía estar por la labor de ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

— Me dijo Jii que querías verme — manifestó tomándole del brazo — ¿Qué es eso que debías decirme Kuroba?

— Eso ya no importa…Nakamori. A fin de cuentas ya es inútil todo lo que quería decir y hacer — habló intentando librarse de su agarre.

— Aún así quiero saber que es eso que ha hecho que vengas hasta este lugar — dijo sin soltar su agarre y encarándole.

— Era…la respuesta a la declaración de aquel día — formuló desviando su mirada, sin notar el pequeño rubor en el rostro de ella — Aunque obviamente ya no la necesitas, ya que tus sentimientos por mí ya no existen.

— ¿¡Tú que sabrás!? — chilló nerviosa ganándose la mirada del chico — Y-Yo si-sigo esperándola.

— Tienes novio, por lo tanto mi respuesta no cambiará nada.

— ¿No-Novio? ¿De qué estas hablando? — preguntó la castaña descolocada.

— Te vi ayer en el lago — contestó simplemente dándose la vuelta aclarando las dudas de la ojiazul.

— Akeno y yo solo somos amigos — explicó abrazando al chico por la espalda — Ayer se me declaró, pero yo lo rechacé porque…Sigo amándote — admitió sonrojada.

— ¿Enserio? — cuestionó ilusionado girando sobre sus talones.

— No lo diría si fuera mentira — respondió sonriendo, para ver después como el chico se acercaba a su rostro, poniéndola nerviosa.

— Entonces…Creo que es hora de decir lo que llevo tanto tiempo callando — recitó besando a la joven suavemente — Te amo — susurraba entre cada intervalo de tiempo en los que se separaba para volver a tomar aire.

— Kaito — musitaba ella aceptando todos y cada una de las caricias — No me dejes.

— Jamás — formuló abrazándola con posesión — Tú eres mía.

Ella, la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de su vida. La que lo siguió amando aún después de saber la verdad sobre su doble identidad. La que entre lágrimas de alegría le dijo que sí al pedirle matrimonio. Aoko, la madre de sus hijos.

Simplemente era ella, su adorada y amada niña, que conoció cuando aún no sabía que era el amor.


End file.
